Adornland
|bandits = Common |invasion = Dunlendings Uncommon Isengard Rare Rohan Uncommon Gundabad Rare Gundabad Wargs Rare |traders = Blue Mountains Merchant Iron Hills Merchant Dale Merchant Oddment Collector |structures = Dunlending Campfires Rohan Barrow Ruined Rohan Watchtower Dunlending Hill Forts Dunlending Houses Dunlending Taverns Isengard Camps Isengard Warg Pits Ruined Houses Stone Ruins |added in = 34 }} The Adornland - formerly the Westmarch of Rohan - is a stretch of land west of Rohan, bordered by the River Isen in the north and the Adorn in the south. It is occupied by the clans of the Dunlendings, though it was formerly part of the Kingdom of Rohan. The Adornland was originally inhabited by a mix of Rohirrim and Dunlendings, led by a lord named Freca, who was of mixed blood. Freca was killed by King Helm Hammerhand of Rohan, and his son Wulf went to war with Helm in vengeance. Wulf and the Dunlendings besieged Helm in Helm's Deep, and captured Edoras before eventually being defeated. That people of mixed blood have occupied the Adornland ever since, though only now are the Adornings becoming hostile to Rohan once more. Upon entering Adornland, the player earns the achievement "The People of Wulf". Variants Next to the standard scenery, which forms a nice transition between Enedwaith and Rohan, the following biome variants can be found here: * Flowers - A version of the biome with an abundance of flowers. * Forest - A more forested version of the biome. * Light Forest - A lightly forested version of the biome. * Steppe - A very flat version of the biome. * Barren Steppe - A steppe, but with no trees. Structures generate here very commonly. * Hills - A hillier version of the biome. * Forested Hills - A landscape with forest covered hills. * Dense Forest - A densely forested version of the biome with larger trees and patches of podzol covering the forest floor. Both spruce and oak versions occur in this biome. * Dead Forest - A version of the biome forested with dead trees. * Scrubland - Scrublands are typically areas with very poor, sandy and/or rocky soil. This results in very little tree growth and the vegetation is dominated by low growing scrubs (stunted trees / shrubbs) and bushes. * Rohan Boulder Fields - A variant unique to Rohan. It distinguishes from the surrounding biomes through the presence of many more large boulders composed of Rohan rock. * Birch Forest - A forest dominated with Birch trees. * Beech Forest - A forest dominated with Beech trees. * Larch Forest - A forest dominated with Larch trees. * Pine Forest - A forest dominated with Pine trees. * Apple-Pear Orchard - An orchard containing Apple and Pear trees. Structures As the land has been under control of Dunlending clans for a while, they have settled to never leave again. Their families have come to claim any fertile patch of land and consequently their houses, taverns and hillforts dot the landscape. Isengarders have also set up camp here, and the ruins of Rohirric control are still visible. * Dunlending Houses - These simple houses belong to the Dunlendings. They are one-roomed and wooden. They have simple holes for windows, a bed, a Dunlending and a normal crafting table, a chimney, and a fire pit covered by an iron bar. One Dunlending spawns here. * Dunlending Taverns - Structures similar to Dunlending houses, except larger. They have a fire enclosed by bars in the middle, tables, Dunlendings, and a counter, behind which are a chest, crafting tables, furnaces, and barrels. Behind the counter there also spawns a bartender. * Dunlending Campfires - Small structures consisting of a fire in a pit, skulls on cobblestone walls, logs hewn down to be benches, and a chest. Dunlendings seem to congregate around it, and animals tend to wander into the fire and die. They are the only structure to spawn in the woodlands. * Dunlending Hill Forts - Large structures similar to (and probably inspired by) Rohan Fortresses. They consist of the same wall pattern and are very similar, albeit smaller, from the outside, but they are different inside. They contain Dunlending Warriors and a Dunlending Warlord, barracks with beds and a barrel, banners, and an armor stand, as well as two fences, between which is a piece of wool (a punching bag, maybe?) They incorporate wooden gates. * Uruk Camps - Camps for the Uruks that now live here. They are made of tents with one chest each, forge tents, s, orc torches, skulls, Uruks, and either an Uruk Trader or an Uruk chieftain. * Warg Pits - Pits of Uruk Brick that contain Uruks, two chests and some Uruk Wargs. * Ruined Rohan Watchtower - Burnt-down versions of the Rohan Watchtower. * Rohan Barrow - A barrow where old kings were buried. Loot inside the chest underneath the slab includes Silver Coins, Rohirric Equipment, and more, but beware, for a Rohan Barrow Wraith will spawn upon opening the chest and will fight to protect its contents. Mobs Dunlendings now call this their home. And orc spawn from Isengard patrol during the night. Crebain, large black crows used as spies by Saruman, fly around the air here. The Dunlendings you may find here can be one of the following: * Dunlending - Wild and somewhat primitive men who hate the men of Rohan, whom they call 'Strawheads', for driving them from the plains. They carry wooden, stone, or, rarely, iron weapons, and can also hold clubs, hoes, tridents, or other tools of labor. They give easy alignment for Rohan (and others) as they are easy to kill. * Dunlending Warriors - Warriors of the people of Dunland. They carry iron weapons and are ready to take on the filthy Strawheads. * Dunlending bowmen - Dunlending Warriors with bows, so that they can kill at a distance. * Dunlending Axe-throwers - Dunlendings who hurl throwing axes at opponents. They are less common than Dunlending Warriors or Bowmen. * Dunlending Berserkers - Dunlendings equipped with bone armour who are stronger than regular Dunlendings. They are also much rarer. * Dunlending Bartenders - Traders who spawn in taverns and sell food and drink. * Dunlending Warlords - Traders who spawn in forts. They will let you hire Dunlending units for a price. The forces from Isengard are represented by the following NPCs: * Uruk - Orcs bred with men by Saruman to be stronger, smarter, and resistant to sunlight. They are strong and heavily armed, and wield Uruk Equipment. The Uruks are a deadly force against good players. * Uruk Crossbower - Uruk-hai armed with crossbows, which deal significant damage. * Uruk Berserker - Uruk-hai that are larger, stronger, and harder to kill than their normal counterparts. They wield Uruk Berserker Scimitars, which are deadlier than their standard counterparts * Uruk Sapper - Uruk armed with deadly Orc Bombs, which were invented by Saruman. After the bomb is used, they attack with a scimitar. * Uruk Warg (can be ridden) - Evil wolves allied with the Uruks. They can be ridden by Uruks, attack on their own, or carry bombs (the latter is only true if a player hired the Wargs, or during an invasion). * Uruk Chieftain - Traders and leaders of the fearsome Uruk-hai from whom you can hire all of the above. * Uruk Trader - Traders who spawn in Uruk Camps and sell you items for silver coins. * Isengard Snaga - Orcs allied with Isengard. They are weaker than the Uruks, but still dangerous in large numbers. They can ride Wargs, too. * Isengard Snaga Archer - Archer variants of the Snagae of Isengard. Vegetation The vegetation shows that this land form both a geological and climatological transition zone between Enedwaith to the west and Rohan to the east. The land is relatively fertile when compared to Enedwaith, less grassy and open than Rohan, and also less hilly and forested than Dunland. It shall not surprise anyone that the Dunlending population has risen rapidly since they re-entered the area. Category:Biomes Category:Environment